The Decisions We Make
by Mr. Thumbsup
Summary: Oneshot an alternate ending to Conqueror of Shamballa. Contains Ed x Winry, some slight Al x Noah, and other pairings. Contains movie spoilers!


**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or its fantastic movie**

**This story probably could have been better. I woke up at four this morning with this idea and had to write it down, and here it is. Just so you know, this contains spoilers for **_**Conqueror of Shamballa**_**, so turn back if you haven't seen it.**

**Anyhoo, here's my crapfic!**

_------------------------------------_

_They say that every decision we make influences our entire life and the lives around us…_

Winry and Sheska heard the boom of the airship's wing being separated. They saw the ship turning slowly toward where the Gate was. It was obviously going to have trouble, due to the fact it only had one wing now.

"I guess this is goodbye for good," Winry said as she stared up at the thing from another world. Even as she did so, her heart was filled with sadness. She knew that she would never see Ed or Al again. And her heart ached, too, but she didn't know why.

Sheska slowly turned toward Winry. Above them, the ship had missed the Gate and was making a long turn to try again. "Winry," Sheska growled. Tears streaming from Winry's eyes, she turned to look at her friend.

"Winry, you're being an idiot, and you're wasting time. I've known for years now that you love Ed, and you may never see him again. Now listen to me: I want you to run. I want you to run as fast as you can. This is your only chance, Winry! Go!"

Winry's eyes widened as she realized she was right. Dropping her suitcase she ran. She yelled over shoulder and yelled "Tell my Granny I said goodbye!" Sheska smiled, picked up Winry's suitcase, and started walking.

Winry sprinted, kicking off her heeled shoes to make it easier. She knew that she would only have this one chance, and she wasn't ready to waste it. She felt her legs getting tired, but she kept running. She could see the hole in the ground ahead of her, and the airship diving toward it. As the ship began to enter, she reached the edge and leaped.

There was that familiar funny feeling of weightlessness that you always feel when you're falling. The tunnel was huge, but still small enough that she could hear the edges of the ship screeching against the walls. Shifting her position in midair, Winry dove. Her speed accelerated. She could see the huge ship up ahead. It was much bigger up close. Wind screaming into her ears, she stretched out her arms. Winry grabbed onto the back with one hand, but one was enough. With a burst of effort, she pulled herself forward, hanging on for dear life. She felt one, two of her knuckles crack under the pressure, but she didn't care.

As the ship entered the underground cavern, Winry briefly marveled at the view from up there. She pulled herself forward against the air pressure, feeling another knuckle crack. Pulling herself onto the remaining wing, she heard a howling noise. The airship was approaching the gate. Suddenly, Winry remembered the soldiers in armor outside. While the soldiers were okay, their armor was completely ravaged. Winry realized that the only way she would live was if she climbed inside one of the armor. She dashed inside; amazed that she still had strength. She dove for the nearest suit of armor. As the hands of the gate started to tug at the ship, she climbed inside and passed out.

-------------------------------

"…want to see what you see, Ed."

Winry slowly opened her eyes. Ed and Al's voices could be heard from outside. She checked herself over, amazed that she was still alive. And then the pain from the broken fingers set in. Winry screamed in agony, clutching her hand.

Outside, a scream ripped through the air. Ed, Al, Noah, Officer Hughes, and all the rest rushed inside, their feet clanging on the metal. Ed nearly had a heart attack when he saw his friend lying there whimpering with three broken fingers. "W-Winry!" He knelt down on one knee and began to tear strips off of his coat to wrap around Winry's hand, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you back in-" Ed was cut off by Winry wrapping her arms around him. "Ed, I'm here because I realized… I can't live without you. I want to stay with you; I want to grow old with you. I love you, I've always loved you, and I always will."

Ed felt like all of his dreams had come true. He had also loved Winry, and now his true love would be able to stay with him. He returned Winry's embrace, tears of joy streaming down his face. Al had to smile, along with Noah. They knew that with Winry's help, they could seal the gate, and prevent the tragedy from ever happening again.

-----------------------------------

Two months later, Ed and Winry married. The wedding was small, but many attended including Officer Hughes, Gracia, and Fritz. Noah came and performed the same dance routine she performed at Heiderich's funeral. A week later, she worked up the courage to ask Al out.

Time passed. Winry introduced automail to the world and made a fortune off it. She and Ed bought a lovely house and were soon expecting. Noah and Al are going strong.

Roy Mustang had his dream fulfilled: he was eventually appointed Fuehrer. He married Riza and lived a happy life. Sheska was appointed the Fuehrer's advisor and secretary. It was the hugest promotion in Amestris history.

Major Armstrong established the Armstrong foundation, and married Rose, of all people. When asked today, she says that, had Al not left, she probably would have married him. And Envy? He's somewhere inside the gate, mortified at the irony of his being unsatisfied with Hohenheim's death.

They say that every decision we make influences our entire life and the lives around us. And now, Winry believed them.


End file.
